DayDream
by reko1620
Summary: A daydream Kyoko has of Corn, all the while being stuck in a storage room.


A oneshot that I had in my document for a while now and just decided to post it up. Hope readers enjoy the story :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat.

* * *

**DayDream**

All I want is change.  
Excitement, something new.  
Everyday the same.  
I long to get away.  
Take me to a place  
That I have never been.  
Where I can escape, and paradise begins.

I close my eyes,  
And everything's all right.  
All that I need  
Is only in my dreams.  
All I do is daydream.  
Hoping, wishing, waiting.  
Waiting for my life to change.  
Everything is fading.  
Give me, save me, take me.  
Take me to my fantasy.

Here I am again.  
In darkness when I wake.  
Will this ever end  
This life that's dull and gray?  
In my fairytale is where I want to stay.  
My reality is driving me insane.

I close my eyes,  
And everything's all right.  
All that I need  
Is only in my dreams.  
All I do is daydream.  
Hoping, wishing, waiting.  
Waiting for my life to change.  
Everything is fading.  
Give me, save me, take me.  
Take me to my fantasy.

-_**DayDream**_, song sang by Trish Thuy Trang

* * *

'_Well, this is just great_._'_

Kyoko had volunteered to get a broom for the scene the crew was shooting, but she got lock in the somewhat dark room. When she got hold of the broom, she suddenly felt a shove, and the broom was knocked out of her hand. The person must have caught the broom since there was no sound that indicated that broom fell on the ground. Kyoko regained her balance, but she was too late. The door closed, and she tried to open it, but it would not budge. She was stuck in the storage room.

She tried calling for help, but it was no use. No one would hear her; the storage closet was isolated in a hallway that nobody walks by.

She sighed and rests her head between her knees. Suddenly, Kyoko was aware of how tired she was; with the tight time consuming schedule, she was too busy to realize how exhausted she was.

'_Maybe someone will notice that I am gone_._'_ Kyoko thought as she drifted off to dreamland.

The air was fresh and clean. The sky was the most beautiful shade of blue. The birds were singing their favorite songs, and the flowers were dancing to the music of the wind. Little Kyoko had her eyes closed, and she took one inhale of the sweet fragrance of nature and sighed at how peaceful she was at that moment.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the place that she always enjoyed going to during the early years of her childhood. The place where she met him. Corn.

Kyoko walked to the open passage that led to the small stream that she knew all too well. As she drew near to the lighted area, she did not expect to see what she thought she would never see again.

Standing in the sunlight was a young boy of about ten years old. He had blonde hair that glittered in the rays of the sun. His eyes were a mix between honey brown and chocolate brown. Eyes that any girl or woman could drown herself in.

She whispered, "Corn."

The boy saw her lips mouthed his name. He smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, Kyoko," he said.

Kyoko was so happy, she ran up to him. "Corn. Is that really you?" She reached out her hand to touch his cheek. "It is you, although not quite since I am dreaming this. But it really is you!" She smiled real big to show her happiness in seeing him again.

"But…what are you doing here?" She asked.

Corn chuckled. "Well, it _is_ your dream, silly. In your dreams, you can dream of whatever or whoever you want. And so I am in this dream because you are dreaming of me."

Kyoko giggled. "You're right. This is my dream." After a moment of silence, she asked, "So Corn, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Anything is fine with me," he said.

Kyoko looked genuinely at him, and then she got an idea. She took hold of his hand and led the way. They entered into an open field where their favorite tree was. The tree, Kyoko recalled, Corn was sitting under when he had that high fever, and she had to take care of him.

"Do you remember that tree, Corn?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I do," Corn replied.

They walked toward the tree and sat under the shade. Kyoko smiled at the small, warm rays that were beaming down through the tree.

"Hey, Corn," Kyoko said.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you right now in the real world?"

"I am there right beside you," Corn replied.

"No, you're not. You disappeared from my life a long time ago…but you're right. You are there beside me, always in my heart, Corn."

Corn smiled slowly.

"I am always there for you, Kyoko. You just haven't realized it yet. No matter where you are, I am right there, watching over you."

Kyoko turned her head toward him and said, "Really?"

"Yes. I'm the guy the seventeen-year-old you are in love with right now."

"What? Me? In love? You mean with Sho?"

Corn chuckled, "No silly, not Sho. Someone closer to you."

Kyoko thought about this for about a minute and finally said, "You mean…?"

Corn lends his hand out to Kyoko when he got up from his spot and said, "Come on, Kyoko." She placed her hand into his, and as she got up, a bright light flashes before her eyes.

"No," she whispered.

"Kyoko? Kyoko? Kyoko…" Her name echoed as she slipped away from her dreamland.

Kyoko opened her eyes. It took a moment before Kyoko remembered where she was. Before she dosed off, she was trapped inside the storage room, intended on getting a broom as a prop for the scene in the drama.

"Kyoko…uhhhh, Miss Mogami?" She heard someone calling her name. Kyoko looked up and saw the silhouette of a tall and well-built man. She couldn't make out his face, but from his voice, she recognized it belonging to none other than the man she looks up to as her senpai in acting.

"Corn…" she whispered softly.

Ren leaned down to look at the girl he called kouhei. He heard her say something, but wasn't sure what it was. He thought he heard "Corn," but maybe it's just his imagination. Ren lend his hand to help her up.

Kyoko took his hand. She stood up, but considering her sleeping position, which was tucking her knees to her chest, her legs have gone numb. She was about to fall flat on her back, but something caught her, and she let out a small shriek of surprise.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was at least more than five feet off the ground. She was carried bridal-style in the arms of Ren Tsuruga. She turned her face toward the man who caught her. His face was a few inches away from hers.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

What was this feeling, Kyoko wonder? She was never this nervous when she was around the famous Ren Tsuruga. Maybe there was one time, but that was because she knew she had done something to disappoint him. But this time, it was something else. It felt like she had butterflies flying around in her stomach. She wet her lips, which, she took notice for a split second, have gone dry.

Ren noticed the little action of her lips and could not help but want to close that storage door and do something ungentlemanly-like, but delicious to her. But his beast was maintained by his conscience echoing that she would run away from him if he did something like that. He did not want that to happen at all. At least he got to carry her, safe in his arms.

He walked out of the storage room, still carrying Kyoko in bridal-style.

"Mr. Tsuruga, I think you can put me down now," Kyoko said when they were outside of the room.

"Right," Ren faintly smiled and placed Kyoko firmly on the ground.

"Thank you," Kyoko said and began to walk but her legs gave out again.

Ren caught her in the nick of time and grinned at her.

"I think I better carry you back to the studio, just in case, so you won't fall every five seconds," Ren said and began walking to the filming site.

Kyoko blushed. _'Wait a minute! What is going on? Why am I blushing? Snap out of it, Kyoko!'_

Ren saw the blush on her face, but didn't say anything. He rather enjoyed the little pink-turned-rose shyness that was creeping around her cheeks. He smiled, which he thanked God that she didn't see.

Ren lifted her up a bit to make her fit more into his arms and to make her comfortable. The sudden movement surprised Kyoko, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in the hollow region of his neck and shoulder.

Ren walked on, trying hard not to take note of her warm breath on his neck. Luckily, but sadly, she moved her face away. Ren felt cold air on his just-a-moment-ago-warm neck.

He sighed. Kyoko heard the sigh, and she looked up at him. He was truly a definite perfection from the gods. His golden brown hair glistened from the lights on the ceiling. His eyes were sharp and wise. His nose was high and straight. His lips were rosy pink and firm. Not too thin or too big either. Just perfect. He had a strong jaw from the angle she was looking at him.

Kyoko snapped out of her trance, realizing that she had been staring at the man who carried her in his arms. She turned her head to look forward.

'_There is no way what Corn said could be true, could it? Me? In love with Ren Tsuruga?'_ Kyoko shook her head out of the ridiculous thought. She concentrated on memorizing for her part of the drama. She leaned her head against Ren's hard and sweet-smelling chest.

And what was that sound?

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Was that her heartbeat? No. It was coming from…Ren. Kyoko leaned further in, although there wasn't much left to move into, and listened. His heartbeat was fast and loud in her ear.

Her eyes went up to look curiously at him, and his face was calm as always, not betraying a single emotion. What was he feeling?

* * *

Like it or hate it? Review if you have time; doesn't have to be long, could just say whether you like it or not.


End file.
